Any Other Way
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: Serena is having a very bad day. Who will be there to cheer her up? ONESHOT DarienSerena


This is what you get when your eating sugar enhanced watermelon at two thirty in the morning.

Disclaimer: I own sailor moon. I just bought the patent for it today. Wakes up, yawns, is feeling goodand then realizes it was a dreamand throws her pillow across the room and mutters a discreet 'damn it was all a dream.'

It is a ONE-SHOT There is no more.

* * *

Serena was sitting in the Crown Arcade twirling her straw with her pointer finger around in her milkshake. Every now and again she would sigh deeply as if in vain thought. She was moving her hips so the seat swiveled beneath her.

She was having a bad day today. First she was late to school because youma decided to attack and every one was already at school so she had to do it alone, no biggie. Then Mrs. Haruna gave her a week's detention for being late, nothing new. Then at lunch someone spilled their chocolate milk on her favorite new white blouse. She was furious. She felt bad for the guy. Okay maybe a few Sailor Moon moves leaked out somewhere in the middle. She was sent to the principals office, who gave her another weeks detentions and warned her that if it ever happens again he would arrange to talk to her parents and assign her a student officer.

She groaned and set her head down on her arms with her hear to the right. Student officers are people who are goody two shoes that the principal picks to do all his handy work. They have special privileges at the school and almost always, always never ever get into trouble. Speak of the devil.

"Well if it isn't Odango the….." He started sitting down to her right, in front of her face. She turned her head to the left so she wouldn't be facing him. Darien is this guy who goes to my school. He's a senior a grade higher than me but acts like a two year old. He has been bugging me ever since I came into the arcade in a huff one day because I failed yet another test. I don't get it I try hard I study the material but I just can't seem to get it…anyways to make a long story short I threw the test over my shoulder as I was leaving it hit him in the face and he made fun of my hairstyle. Which I might point out I quit wearing a long time ago my hair is now up in a French twist everyday. It would always get in my way while I'm Sailor Moon. This hairstyle is definitely a better choice. But to Darien all he ever will call me is ditz and odango or whatever name he could come up with on the spot. It's like his daily agenda is, 'Make Serena..' Or in his case, 'Odango's life miserable.' Why can't he just leave me alone?

"You okay? You don't look too good." He said in a babyish kind of voice.

She stood up suddenly. "Go away Darien. I'm not in the mood for your crap today."

He stood up and backed away with his hands in the air. "Just trying to make small talk."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She then looked to Andrew. "Can I have a large choc….vanilla shake to go?" Andrew smiled and went to make her shake. "I've already got that on my shirt the last thing I need is more." She mumbled to herself.

"So I heard you kicked some guys butt because they spilled chocolate milk on your shirt."

"Yeah so, what's it to ya?" She said through gritted teeth knowing he was going to make fun of her some how.

"Well I didn't think a ditz like you could barely take one foot off the ground without your whole body coming down with it."

"For your information I can. And I don't need a jerk like you bothering me everyday. Why are you bent on bothering me? What did I ever do to you except throw a test _on accident_ in your face? Why can't you bother someone else?"

He leaned in real close to her ear and whispered, "Because you get all cute when you're angry, they don't." He smirked into her ear. His breath on her skin caused a shiver to go down her spine. He didn't move as if expecting a response.

"That's hardly a reason." She whispered back. Then turned suddenly to take her shake from Andrew's waiting hands and stormed out of the arcade. "The nerve of that guy."

Darien just sighed as he watched her walk out the door and down the street a little worried because it was almost dark soon. "You like her don't you?"I heard a voice say behind me.

It was Andrew, "Of course not. Why would I like a ditz like her?"

"Because you do." He answered grinning.

He groaned. "How long have you known?" He put is head on his arms on the table.

"Ever since you got that glint in your eye every time she enters the arcade."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too, and this is hardly the time to be arguing over this, it will be getting dark soon. I want you to make sure she gets home okay. Just follow her you don't have t let her see you just follow her."

He groaned then walked out of the arcade.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She walked deep in thought until she found herself at her favorite place in the park, the lake. It was close to dark so it would light up soon. She shivered violently. She wished she had thought to bring a jacket.

At her thoughts, a jacket slipped over her shoulders. She looked behind her to see who had given it to her. But no one was there she looked to her right and there sat Darien his head tilted back and looking at the stars. He looks kind of cute in this light. She mused to herself.

"You looked cold." He shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess. What are you doing here?" She asked him in a barely audible whisper.

He answered back in one. "I could ask you the same thing." She gave him a look so he answered first. "I come here to think and I seen the bench was already occupied."

"Oh. I come here for the peace and quiet, the sereneness of it all." Was all she whispered back.

"Oh, why are we whispering?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to disturb the peace of the place."  
He answered in a soft oh.

She leaned her head back to look at the stars too. "How come you haven't started to make fun of me yet?" She turned and looked at him seriousness in her eyes.

"I don't always make fun of you."

"Yes you do." She answered automatically.

"I do?" He said looking at her.

"Yes. On most occasions it is everyday."

"Oh." He answered softly. He turned his head back to the stars.

She looked at his features a little longer then turned her head back at the stars.

"I guess it is just automatic. I do it without even realizing it."

"Right, like you don't mean to call me Odango everyday or whatever you're, oh so clever mind comes up with." She added sarcasm to the, oh so clever.

"Not usually. It just sort of comes out. I guess I just like to see you angry."

She turned her whole body to him, and started to say in a loud voice, "And what's so nice to see.."

"Shh." He tried to cut her off.

"No I will not shh. I want to know what is so darn….." When that didn't work her just pressed his lips to hers.

She gasped and he smirked into her mouth. She pulled away hotly as if burned touching her fingertips to her lips. "What did you do that for?" She muttered to the ground.

"You were yelling and like you said we don't want to disturb the peace and quiet of it all."

"Oh." She answered softly. "I forgot." She twiddled her thumbs still looking at the ground.

"But I meant it." He said a few minutes later.

"Meant what?" She looked at him from the ground confused.

"That I like to see you angry. You get this red tint to your face and it lights up your features." Just the thought of it made him grin.

She got her hopes up that he would like her for her. She looked away from his grinning face to the ground again. 'That's all he will ever like of me and nothing more you stupid Odango.' She scolded herself.

He saw her face kind of lose its passion like she was let down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said her head suddenly looking at the sky again.

He turned her face back to him and scooted closer to her bringing his left leg to rest upon the bench. She still wasn't looking at him. "What's wrong. Can't you just tell me?"

She brought her eyes to him now. She shook her head then asked. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know, because I'm tired of being the enemy."

"Oh." She again, getting her hopes up that he was going to tell her he liked her too.

"Serena…" She looked at him shocked. "What?" He answered at her stare.

"You called me Serena."

He made an inaudible noise "So it seems I did." He shook his head. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you." He still had a hold of her face. "Serena, I like you."

She gasped. "You do?"

"Yes, do you like me too?"

She looked at the ground and thought for a moment before jumping into his lap and giving him a kiss that was worth a thousand words.

She dropped her forehead to his and just looked into his eyes.

"I don't think I just like you, I think I love you."

She smiled to him taking her head off his for a second then came back and said, "I think I love you too."

He laughed a little but stopped when she lowered her mouth to his for a slow kiss.

When she pulled away he couldn't help but ask. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know, you're my first kiss."

He looked surprised at this revelation. "You mean to say that a beautiful girl like you has never been kissed."

She shook her head. "You're my first." She smiled then added. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Aww...so cute well I had this in my mind like I said.I decided not to update 'For the last time' Because I want my chapter to be more organized. So with two weeks to think it up It might be long. Well I have to go I'm babysitting tonight.

ja ne  
XOXOXO  
palikani


End file.
